Lost in The Wind
by GottaGetM3sumPIE
Summary: What if Kazuma was to die. He wanted to say something important. How would Ayano handle it if she can. What obsticles will both have to get through? And how do you kill an immortal? Rating will have to be changed to M towards the end...
1. Chapter 1

**OutlawMoon610: ** **I hope you enjoy the story. I bolded what the second person is saying so you can tell who is talking. I do not own Kaze no Stigma...except for the bad guys i made those people up...sorry if the charactors seem ooc(out of charactor)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Abduction<p>

"Stupid Kazuma, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Who does he think he is? And when does he think he can spank me, in public of all places! You hear me Kazuma, I'll get your ass if it is the last thing I do!"

_Why? Why does he affect me like this? I am so confused. He will flirt with me and everything, but he doesn't does advance just flirt. I know I can't fall for him, but I am. And he will only have his eyes on one person. Tsui Ling. And she's dead. If only he would let me help him move from the past to the present._

I was walking around the city trying to blow off steam, which wasn't really working, when I bumped into someone. "I am so sorry, oh it's you."

Kazuma POV

_Oh boy, she's pissed. She is so cute when she gets mad. I always thought that I was never going to get out of the depression when Tsui Ling died. Now I am starting to think that she died so I would be able to meet this wonderful girl. I am starting to open my eyes to her. I hate to admit it but I am starting to see that I rely on her. When times are tough she gets right back up with a gorgeous smile on her face and keeps fighting. She always makes me feel better when I am sad, hell just her being there makes the sadness go away._

I was flying to where Ayano was, when suddenly I blacked out. When I woke up I was lying on a concrete floor. I noticed the gag in my mouth and chains around my chest and wrists.

_Well hell, if they want to capture a wind magic user they have got to have better stuff to keep him tied down._

So I tried to summon up wind spirits to cut the chain when I noticed something wrong. I couldn't summon the spirits.

"**Ah, seems like you finally decided to wake up. I am going to untie the gag so don't move." **

"Who the hell are you?"

"**I am going to kill you, but not yet we need to set the stage. And since I know you're wondering so I will let you know, the reason you can't summon wind spirits is because there is none here. They can't get in the barrier I specially designed to keep them out."**

_That explains a lot._

Ayano POV

"Shawn it's been so long when did you come back here?"

_Shawn was my best friend when we were kids. We played all the time back then. That is, before he moved back to go to America with his mom. I met Shawn way before I met Kazuma. He was always so kind and he spoiled me. He would buy everything I wanted which was almost always ice cream._

"**Actually I just arrived an hour ago. My mom and dad told me to find a job and place to live so I came here. Wow Ayano you grew."**

"Hey do you want to go and get coffee?"

"**I don't see why not. But I haven't been here in forever so you are gonna have to lead the way."**

So we talked for awhile and drank coffee, and it was fun. More fun than being around that pervert Kazuma! Wait why am I thinking about him? I am supposed to be having a good time with Shawn! Man, Kazuma even ruins things even when he's not here! God he is so annoying, thank god Shawn isn't like him. Oh no, I'm comparing Shawn to Kazuma.

"**Ayano, AYANO!"**

"Hmm, what, oh I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"**What were you thinking about." **

"N-Nothing, oh my gosh I didn't realize how late its getting, I am so sorry maybe we can do this tomorrow. Bye."

_Oh my god, I am so dead when I get home. I will be lucky if I even get there without Kazuma. Speaking of the devil where is he? Usually he would come out of nowhere and 'apologize' and he would fly me home._

"Hey Kazuma I was wondering about where you were."

"**Oh yeah, well come with me I got something I want to show you" **_So I followed him and we were at the edge of the park I realized something off about him. But it was too late I was already falling to the ground._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...and please go easy this is my very first story...but some criticism would help me out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OutLawMoon610: Hey guys, here is the second chapter.**

**Ayano: Why do I have to get punched?**

**OutLawMoon610: Umm, Uhhhh...Kazuma do the disclaimer! (running away from Ayano)**

**Kazuma: OutLawMoon does not own Kaze no Stigma except for the bad guys and apologizes if we seem ooc(out of charactor)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Plots of Death<p>

Ayano didn't know where she was being taken but she did know she was being dragged, which makes her feel more embarrassed of herself for not sensing the yoma that was behind her.

_I am just glad Kazuma wasn't there to witness it….the real Kazuma. The real Kazuma has amber to brown eyes. The imposter had ruby red eyes. Jeez I already know what he is going to say, "Well you sure as hell ain't going to beat me if you got knocked out by a weak yoma." _

After I thought this thought that's when the guy who lured me noticed I was conscious and gave me a strong right hook and I fell back unconscious.

Kazuma POV

_What the hell does he mean the 'stage isn't set yet'? And who is he, he hasn't shown his face. He talks on an overcomm. What does he really want? Why capture me then act like I am going be to a part of some play? I hope Ayano is alright, and that she isn't madder than hell at me because I didn't talk to her after she went to go and pout. Ooh well nothing I can do about it now._

"**What's wrong Kazuma? Are you scared for your life now? But even if you were, I am a merciless man so don't try to bargain for your life."**

"Yeah well your way off base, scumbag. I am not scared of you or anyone here."_ But I am worried about Ayano. I hope she isn't that mad at me, guess I shouldnt have smacked her butt. But I do know I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't let my guard down. What I want to know is how did I not sense him? I__ think he is using black magic to do his dirty work. It would explain a hell of a lot. _

"What do you want with me."

**" Well it isn't exactly you that I am after, but removing you would limit my competition, but I promise you all answers will be answers will be revealed in time."**

"Sorry, hate to break this to you, but I see you and you arent exactly that great looking."

**"Hahahahaha, so the rumors of you are true, you are a smart ass. But we all know that you are just trying to rile me up so you can get information which won't work."**

_This is going to be more harder than I thought._

Ayano POV

_Ow, my face hurts. Why do men have to hit so hard? I wonder where I am. Well I can tell that I am sitting up, so I am in a chair of some sort, and I am tied down to it. Ok, its time to wake up, so putting every fiber of my being into waking up, and when I do there is someone infront of me._

**"Well it's about time." **_It's a woman, how many people are in this kidnapping scheme?_

**"Before my boss comes in here, I will tell you something useful, you can't burn the ropes you are tied to. You can't because the rope is made to hold fire magic users and render them powerless."**

_Damn, she's right. I have heard of this rope too. I think its called, called, oh I can't remember. Now I regret not listening to father when he gave me a speech about it._

**"Hello Ayano, glad you could join us."**

"Actually you kidnapped me, so I didnt join you guys here tonught."

**"I am insulted Ayano, you don't remember me? Oh well, you'll remember me soon enough." **_I swear, he had the most disgusting, evil, look I ever saw._

_Then he gave me another right hook and i was back into he blackness_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short but I'll have a better chapter next time...please review...go easy please, this is my very first story, and some criticism would help me as a writer in making this story better.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OutLawMoon610: Hey here is the third chapter...it's kinda short but very suspensful and emotional.**

**Kazuma: Why does something bad happen to me?**

**OutLawMoon610: I have to make the story something that people would find unlikely.**

**Kazuma: Great.**

**OutLawMoon610: I do not own Kaze no Stigma but i do own the bad guys (except Lapis)and i apologize if the charactors seem ooc(out of charactor)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kazuma, you know, I will let you on a little secret on how you will die." <strong>Just then he flipped a switch that untinted one of the walls.

_What I saw made me go into a dimension of pissed off I have never been to in my entire life. Ayano was there on the other side and they had beaten her up._

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with-"

"**It has everything to do with her!" **_No way, so as soon as I kill Bernhardt she moves to a different group!_

"Lapis let her go! I swear as soon as I get out of here I'll kill you!"

"**That's not going to happen. We made sure that there is no way you or the girl can't escape. These Black Magic users made sure of that."**

Just then Lapis hit the switch to tint the wall. Then the next switch she hit was to put knockout gas into the room.

Ayano POV

When I was conscious, they untied me from the chair and tied me to make sure I had not hope of getting untied. I had to be blind folded and they were shoving me down a lot of stairs and that's when I noticed something. _Why is it getting so warm all of a sudden?_ Well I had my answer soon enough, they untied the blind fold and I saw that I was in some type of factory that melted metal (the smelting pots gave it away). I was taken to a walkway that was right beside one and I was tied to the railing. There was a railing on the other side of the smelting pot was another railing and people were coming out with another person but he had a bag over his face. The last person who entered the walk way was the same woman who talked to me, Lapis. But she didn't pause when she came through; instead she went to the person with the bag and pulled it off.

_Kazuma! How the hell did he get captured? He is the Contractor, he doesn't just get taken away. There must have been an army to capture him. What's going on here?_

Kazuma POV

When she pulled off the bag, Ayano's expression made my heart break even more. So this is it huh? I guess nothing can last forever.

"**I will let have five minutes with yourselves since my boss won't get here in around ten."** Then she snapped her fingers and the room was empty except me and Ayano.

"Kazuma what's your plan on escaping?" I smiled at her question.

"Ayano, there is no escape. See the medallion around my neck, it keeps wind spirits away from me. And I bet that rope is designed to keep fire spirits away." Her expression made me feel a little nervous about what was about to happen to me. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Then what's going to happen? Why go to all this trouble?"

"Well Lapis' boss has something against you."

"How do you know that?"

"They plan on killing me and you watching it all happen?"

"WHAT? AND YOU'RE OK WITH THIS?" She started to cry profusely.

"Ayano," _Shit my voice is shaky_ "I need to tell you something I should have told you a long, long time ago."

"NO! I am not giving up! You might give up but I won't! I-I-"

"AYANO! Just listen to me ok? Ayano you are one of a kind, I love it when you chase me because you get so mad, I love it when you have to stuff your face with cake all the time, I love how you are always fighting when things are so bad. Never, ever stop being you. I guess what I am saying is I love you. I love you Ayano but I just don't have a strong will. I can't break out of this. But you, you need to live, no matter what live."

"**Time's out and he's here."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hope you liked it...sorry it's short but...gotta leave it at some point...please review and some critism is wanted to help me out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OutLawMoon: Hey here's the 4th chapter hope you like it.**

**Kazuma: I hate you.**

**OutLawMoon: Why?**

**Kazuma: You make me die. (spoiler)**

**OutLawMoon: Sorry, it's got to happen. I do not own Kaze no Stigma( except for Shawn ) and I apologize if the charactors seem to be ooc (out of charactor)**

* * *

><p><span>Kazuma POV<span>

"_**Well done Lapis. You will find what you are looking for in my office."**_

"**Very well. I will leave them to you."**

"_**Kazuma are you ready for the next world."**_

"Not really. If I had a choice I would like to stay here."

_Ayano is still crying her brains out. Well that just proves what I thought all those times, she loves me._

"_**Ayano why don't you stop crying and look at your precious friend die right in front of you."**_

"GO TO HELL- No way, it couldn't be? YOU BASTARD! After all those times together you go and do this? Why Shawn, why?"

"_**Why? Because you never noticed me, and it hurt me, bad. So now I am going to hurt you the way you hurt me, breaking your heart. Plus it eliminates the competition, so it's a win-win situation."**_

Then it came. The weapon they were going to kill me with, a dagger.

"Shawn, I am promising this before you kill me. You lay a finger on her and I will come back here in a split second and kill you."

"_**Hahahaha, very well I won't touch her. Any other last requests?"**_

"Nope, nothing I can come up with."

_Ayano, don't go down without a fight. Don't die like I am about to. _

Just then I felt something very sharp pierce my skin and I couldn't breathe. I could hear Ayano screaming, and the last thing I saw was Ayano's whole body being on fire.

_That's my girl, I smiled before I entered the darkness._

Ayano POV

"NO!"

The tears wouldn't stop coming and when he fell, I screamed a lot more. After that it was like a dream. All I can really remember is that my whole body came on fire and I went on a blood spree. All that was on my mind is that I must avenge Kazuma. It was morning now and I finally woke up. I found a phone and called my father to bring some people here. I also told him what had happened. He said he wouldn't let Ren tag along then. When they came here they got- I can't say it. They got _his_ body and they got Shawn's and headed for the nearest hospital so that they could do an autopsy on Shawn, since he looked like an oversized hockey puck thanks to yours truly. When I got home I went straight to my room. I didn't say hi to Ren or father, I wasn't in the mood. I just cried, until I fell asleep.

_Ayano's Dream_

_I was walking along a sidewalk that looked like it went on for forever. But then I could see someone walk this way. It was Kazuma!_

'_Kazuma how are you alive I thought you died.'_

'_Die? How could I die? I am right in front of you? Why are you hugging me?'_

'_Because I can."_

_"Well you're creeping me out."_

_Just then i felt something warm and sticky on my hands when I looked at them, I couldn't believe it, it was blood. Kazuma was getting pale and soon he fell to the ground._

_"KAZUMA!"_

Just then I woke up and saw Ren leaning towards me.

"Ayano, could you let go of my hand?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Ren what are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to know where Kazuma was."

Once I heard his name I just started crying again. I can't believe no one told him yet. I have to, he has a right to know.

"Ka-Kazu-Kazuma is, is, dead."

"WHAT! How can he be dead! No one can kill him-"

"If he didn't die then what I saw was a lie? You think Kazuma would play a joke like that? He wouldn't do a joke that dirty and you know it!"

Ren just went silent for a while before he started to cry with me.

If Kazuma hadn't told me to keep living I think I would have jumped off the highest building I could find. He told me he loved me. I was so happy and so sad at the same time. I was happy because I didn't have to hide my feelings from him anymore, and I was sad because we were never going to spend the rest of our lives together. Never to have a family, never to have his wisecracks, nothing.

Every single Kannagi was there for Kazuma's funeral. Even his parents. They were crying almost as much as me and Ren. Yakari and Nanase were there to support me. They're the best, but no one can help me now. I don't think I will ever be the same.

Jugo POV

_Ayano. She was just starting to get back to how she was before her mother died. Now that girl will be gone longer. What happened, I know some details, but Ayano isn't telling the whole story. When she is ready I will ask her. Just not now, maybe not even for a couple years. Kazuma you will be missed by everyone. I wonder what would have happened if you didn't get banished? Would you still want to be with Ayano or was this meant to happen? But I do realize this, when you died Ayano finally realized how much she loves you. She might not have said it but she gave you gestures that proved it. You made my daughter very happy, and so I thank you Kazuma for everything you have done for Ayano. Good bye my friend._

Ren POV

_Why? Just a couple years ago he came back. I wasn't able to spend that much time with him. And Ayano was going to confess on his birthday which would have been tomorrow. What a sucky year. Why is it that Ayano has to loose almost everyone that is precious to her? First her mother, then Kazuma, and Jugo won't be around that much longer. It's not fair. Why can't fate play with someone else's life? Leave Ayano alone. _

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...hope you are enjoying the story...don't worry, there are more chapters. But the next one might get a little boring so i apologize in advance.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OutLawMoon: Hey here's chapter 5. Ayano do the disclaimer.**

**Ayano: OutLawMoon does not own Kaze no Stigma and apologizes if we seem ooc( out of charactor )**

* * *

><p><span>Ayano POV<span>

After a couple years you would think I would be getting over him, but I can't. There's no replacing him, ever. I won't let anyone become that close to me ever again. Except for Yakari and Nanase, but now a days I don't talk to them that much. That's probably because we are in different classes since my grades took a downwards plunge. They still take me to the cake shop, but not as often because they don't want me to be sad. I still cry at night but not as badly. I used to think that this was just one big nightmare that I wouldn't wake up from, but I know now that all of it is reality. But lately I have been having hallucinations at the weirdest times, for no reason at all. But I don't tell anyone because they would think I was either crazy or that I just miss Kazuma. The strangest part about it is that I only see the hallucinations when I am in the city.

Ren POV

It's so weird that Kazuma's not here anymore. Especially when Ayano goes to the meeting room to be briefed and he isn't there making fun of her. But lately I have been seeing some strange things lately. I keep thinking that I am seeing Kazuma. But I don't tell anyone because people would think that I am just missing Kazuma too much. But the weird thing about it is that I only see 'him' in the city.

_Ayano Dream_

_I thought today was just going to be any other day. I was so wrong. I was on my way home from school when I bumped into someone. _

"_Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"_Nah it's alright, if I was going to someone I am glad it is you."_

"_Yakari, Nanase are you guys seeing what I am?"_

"_Uh huh, but we don't believe it." They said it at the same time._

"_There is no way you can be standing here."_

"_And why is that, Ayano?"_

_When he said my name I jumped straight up off the ground and hugged him as hard as I could so he wouldn't go away. And he hugged me back. I felt as if I was on cloud nine._

I woke up then. That dream felt more real than the nightmares. Maybe I should start telling father. For all I know a yoma could be trying to take over my mind. And if I do Kazuma would kill me for not keeping my guard up.

When I told father he didn't look that happy.

"Ayano, Ren has been having similar experiences."

"Why do you think we have been seeing Kazuma in the city? Could it be that someone looks and acts just like him. I know it is farfetched but at least we wouldn't think we were losing our minds."

"Yes, but for now you two will not leave the mansion. I won't give you a bodyguard since I know how you feel. You two will be homeschooled."

"By who? I don't think anyone here has been homeschooled or knows how to teach like a teacher."

"It's either that or the bodyguard-"

"Home school."

"Now go tell Ren."

"Yes father."

Jugo POV

_She is so stubborn, just like her mother. And I know she would never want another body guard, since no one would live up to her standards like Kazuma. Oh, Kazuma, you should see her, she is looking more like herself with each passing year. And she visits your grave every day. She loves you so much even after you have died. She hasn't been like this for no one, no one but you._

Ren POV

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Ren, father has told me that for the time being we are not to leave the mansion and we are going to be homeschooled."

"Why?"

"It appears that me and you have been seeing the same thing in the city."

And that's all she had to tell me because I knew what she was talking about. Kazuma.

"Why do you think we can see Kazuma but the others can't?"

"Because we were family to Kazuma is my guess. I mean he really doesn't like anyone at the mansion, especially his parents. That or we just miss him too much."

"Could it be some yomas trying to get into our minds by disguising itself to one we hold dearest?"

"That's what I was thinking, that's why I told father what I had seen."

_All of this doesn't make sense. We all know that Kazuma is dead. Or he wanted us to think he was._

"Is it possible he faked his death?"

"Why? I mean if he really wanted to why make us go through so much pain? He would never want to hurt us, physically, mentally, or emotionally."

"You're right, but I had to throw the thought out there."

"Well I am going to go out with Yakari and Nanase. Bye."

"Bye."

_I still think he faked his death. Somehow I don't think he is dead. I never have. Well I didn't accept that he died anyways. If he is alive, what is he doing here? _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasn't that boring for you. Next chapter will hopefully shock you...please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**OutLawMoon: Hey here's the next chapter hope you get kinda suprised. I do not own Kaze no Stigma except for the bad guys and Jun(spoiler)**

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV<span>

Suddenly I felt as if my lungs were burning for the need for oxygen. So I took a huge gulp of air. And when I opened my eyes I noticed a couple of things. One, it was cold, two I am either in a very tiny containment cell or in a metal box, three there was a lot of noise coming from outside wherever I am. That's when I noticed my body, it was really black.

_What happened to me?_

That's when all my memories came rushing back.

_Oooh, that's what happened. She was really pissed when I killed Kazuma. It will be funny to see her face when I show up out of nowhere. I wonder how long I have been here? Well I will find out soon enough._

That's when I kick the door open.

_I was dead? What the hell brought me back to life? I guess a yoma could if they really wanted to, or the spirit king of darkness. Hah, that would be funny, Ayano killed me, only to have me end up stronger than ever._

Another Unknown POV

_Where the hell am I? I woke up a few minutes ago, after having a weird dream._

_**Flashback**_

"…, you need to be awoken again. I rarely would do this but I sense that a very powerful force has just been reawakened. If you complete the assignment I give you I will let you stay with the world of living until the one you love dies. That is if you complete the assignment, if you fail to do so you will forever spend your time in the pits of hell."

"Yes, Spirit King of Wind."

_**Flashback End**_

Well now I know what the spirit king meant by `awoken again'. I was dead, put in a coffin, put in the ground, only to become alive and on the verge of suffocating.

_Luckily I am a wind magic user. _

So I sent a slash of wind that easily cut the coffin in half, but couldn't get through the compact dirt. That's when I summoned a tornado to turn the soil so it would be easier for me to get out. While that was going on top side I was still sending slashes of wind and my plan was actually working. When I finally got out, a woman with pink hair looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

Ayano POV

I was on my way home from getting groceries for my new apartment when I decided to stop by Kazuma's grave. Then when I got there I saw a tornado form on his grave.

_What the hell? There is no way he could come alive after four years. _

That's when I saw a head come out of the ground and I felt like fainting. He's here, if there is a God out there, please let this be real.

"K-K-Ka-"

"What? Can't you say my name?"

Just then I ran up to him and smacked him so hard he almost fell over.

"Why?" I was crying now.

"After all this time, why do you come back now?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know why I came back either. You look….older."

"No dip, Sherlock Holmes. It's been four years. And you came at a bad time."

"Ayano! Who's that? He isn't a grave robber is he?"

"No, he isn't a grave robber, unfortunately. Kazuma this is my _fiancé_ Jun. Jun this is an old friend of mine. Like I said you came too late, I decided to move on, I didn't forget you but I moved on."

He was speechless for a long time before I broke it up.

"Well maybe you and I could get a coffee and catch up Kazuma. You have some explaining to do. Good bye."

Jun didn't say a word when Kazuma said bye.

"What was all that about?"

"Someone I didn't expect to ever see again."

"Did he do something to you I should be concerned of?"

"Oh, no it isn't like that. He left for personal reasons that I didn't understand at the time, but I do now."

Kazuma POV

_What the hell? She's about to get married? That must mean she's a legal adult now. Damn four years? I have been gone that long? Well I guess it's time to get to work. I wonder who the spirit king was talking about. Oh well, I got some time loose. Might as well find a hotel room, and a woman. Ayano would usually freak out with me being with another woman, not now. I wouldn't believe it until I saw it that she would settle down with anyone. Don't get me wrong I am glad she found someone who would love her, I am just sad that it wasn't me. I wonder how she got out of the ropes after I got….murdered, I guess is the right word. Then I guess I should get started on finding whoever the spirit king wants me to find. _

Ayano POV

_Why? Couldn't he come back three months ago? My wedding is in five months, and I know that if I had to choose between the two men, I would say his name in a heartbeat. I would choose Kazuma, but I can't just leave Jun, that wouldn't be right. Oh what do I do?_

"Ayano? AYANO! "

"Hmm, what, oh I am sorry Jun lost in thought."

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

_I can't tell him I was thinking about Kazuma, and he knows I can't lie, oh what do I say?_

"I was thinking about our wedding." _Please take the bait._

He smiled. "That excited huh?"

_Thank God he took the bait._

"Uh, I guess, mostly nervous." _It's the truth. I am nervous._

"Well I am going to go to bed."

"Ok good night."

"Good night."

_When will I have a normal life?_ _That's all I ever wanted. Even before Kazuma 'died' I wanted a semi-normal life with Kazuma. But after he died I wanted a normal life period. And just when I thought I was finally going to have a normal life he comes back out of a grave. So what does that make him, a zombie? But he looked as he did the day he was put in the coffin. So he can't be a zombie. How the hell did he come back then? He'll have to explain all of that when I meet him again._

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it...please review and some critism is wanted...but be nice about it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**OutLawMoon: Here's chapter 7...hope you like it...I don't own Kaze no Stigma except for the bad guys and Jun**

* * *

><p><span>Kazuma POV<span>

*BEEP*BEEP*

_Who would be texting me at this hour? It's Ayano._

Text

_Could we meet?_

Yeah…..when and where?

_Now and how about the cake shop we used to go to._

I'll be right there.

As soon as I got there I already saw Ayano there.

_This is creepy, she isn't eating any cake, and she always eats cake._

"Hey what did you want to talk about?"

"How are you here?"

"Right to the point huh? Well I am not so sure as you, why?"

"Why? That is a pretty sane question to ask after I saw you get _MURDERED. _Not knocked out, MURDERED!"

"Ayano, lower your voice, everyone is staring at you."

"I don't care who is or isn't staring."

I could only smile. Ayano has grown up, or she is hiding something from me.

I sighed. "Ayano all I know is that the Spirit King of Wind raised me from the dead, because he said that there is a powerful force being reawakened and I had to kill it before something really bad happened."

"That's all he said?"

"Yeah and some other things."

"Like what?"

"That if I complete the assignment I can stay alive but as soon as my loved one dies, I will die,"

"And if you don't?"

"I will spend the rest of my existence in the pits of Hell."

"Great."

"You've really grown up Ayano."

She blushed. "Yeah, I had to, I didn't have much of a choice. As soon as your funeral was over I was banished."

"Why the hell were you banished?"

"Ooh, looks like someone is mad."

"Did you not take what I said to heart?"

"What do you mean?"

_She is making fun of me. I am starting to like this grown up Ayano._

"You know what I mean."

"Guess what your three months late. If you would have come here earlier, I would have declined Jun's proposal."

"You would have?"

"What, did you not think I felt the same? Why do you think I was crying my brains out that day? But what broke my heart is that you gave up. And you never gave up on anything."

_She is right. Who would have thought that she would come and say words that bite me in the ass?_

I couldn't help it, I just laughed. And I laughed hard. Then she smiled. That beautiful smile.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because….I didn't know…..that you of all people…would be able to burn me, but it was't with your flames but your words. Which is quite funny."

That's when I saw her face and decided I should start running for my life.

"KA-ZU-MA!"

_Just like the good old days. She summoned Enraiha, except she could summon the Crimson Flame without thinking about it. She really has gotten stronger. And I just laughed and ran, with Ayano right on my tail._

Ayano POV

I missed this. Chasing him, his smart ass comments, hell everything about him. I am so deeply in love with this man and no one else. I feel bad for Jun, he deserves someone better than me. That's when I stop running and I look down at my ring hand.

"What's wrong Ayano?"

"I don't know what to do, I mean I love you, but I can't just leave Jun."

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"Hell no. He would only pity me then. And what if you fail the mission the spirit king gave you? I can't lose you again, my heart wouldn't be able to take it."

"Ayano I won't lose, I promise."

His face came ever so close to mine. I felt myself blushing. _Great, I am acting like a kid again._

"Ayano?"

I turned around to see Jun. _Oh, shit._

"Who is Kazuma really to you?"

"He's, he's, well I guess he was my lover before he _left_, and I didn't expect him to come back _ever_ and that is why I said yes, but now since he is here I don't think I can marry you. You were so nice to me but,….." I just started crying. Jun hugged me and whispered four words I didn't think I would hear from him.

"Well kiss him already."

I hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you Jun!"

So then I took Kazuma's hand and took him to my apartment and kissed him and he kissed me back with the same fierceness I game him. And you can guess what that lead to. In short it was a long and passionate night. I was finally with the man I loved.

Unknown POV

"Ayano I will have you if it is last thing I do."

My skin is starting to heal, finally. Ayano watch your back I could be anywhere. Hahahahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

**OutLawMoon: Hey, guys sorry it took so long. Mom's computer wouldn't get internet, and my computer deleted microsoft word. But everything is ok now. But I will have to warn you readers, towards the middle of the story Ayano is going to have one of her famous stupid moments, but with a twist. WARNING, THERE IS NUDITY!**

**I do not own Kaze no Stigma**

* * *

><p><span>Kazuma POV<span>

While I was with Ayano, doing whatever I thought of doing to her, I felt this dark presence. I was going to have to wait till Ayano fell asleep, which I thought, key word: _thought, _was going to be a couple minutes. I was so _very wrong._ It was when she did fall asleep, I looked at a clock. It was 4:30 in the morning.

_What the hell? What do you think about for four hours?_

So I got out of bed, put some clothes on, and right as I was about to go through the door I felt two things. One that dark presence was getting closer to the building. The other thing I felt was I was kinda feeling guilty about leaving Ayano (yeah I have feelings to, this would be a shocker for some people, including Ayano). So I decided to write a quick note, go to the bedroom, put it on the nightstand, kiss her goodbye, then left.

You know that dark presence I was feeling, well it was ten times stronger outside. This dark, sickening presence felt oddly familiar. So I tracked it down, it ended up being on the rooftop next to the apartment Ayano lives in. It was when I landed I knew who the presence belonged to.

"_**Well I didn't expect to ever see your face again."**_

"Yeah, I could say the same thing to you, wisecrack.

"_**So am I seeing your ghost or some kind of sick illusion?"**_

"Neither, I've come back because of you. The Spirit King of Wind sent me back on an assignment. Well no I know what he's talking about. Before that though, would you mind answering one question?

"_**What could possibly be bothering you, the noble contractor?" **_He smiled while saying this.

"When did you become an immortal?"

"_**Ah, that," **_He was still smiling. _Bastard_, _**"well it was seven years ago, three before you had supposedly died. I had learned that Ayano had fallen for another man. Rumors had it that you had come back around the same time. About a month later rumors said that there was a new contractor in Japan. It didn't take me long to connect the dots and with that I happened to run into a yoma and made a deal with it-"**_

"Oh, yeah like that's such a good idea. There should never be a good enough reason to sell your soul to a yoma."

"_**Back to the story, the deal was that if I slay it than I could have its immortal powers. The main reason I did it was so I could be with Ayano forever because I was, and still am in love with her-"**_

"You sure have a funny way of showing your love then. I mean, first you beat her to a pulp, then you have the audacity to kill me, to **murder** in front of her. That is a sick way to love someone."

"_**All of that was her punishment for going out with people behind my back. So going back to what I was saying-"**_all of a sudden, we both saw a burst of red followed by a loud familiar battle cry.

"Oh, boy."

Ayano POV (before attacking bad guy)

I woke up because I had the sudden urge to puke my brains out. When I finished that, I realized that Kazuma wasn't here with me, and right at this moment I was still weak and disoriented from what happened a few hours ago. Hey! Give me a break it would have only been my second time, the person I lost my virginity to was Jun, but I am still new to the whole idea.

_That bastard! He comes in my life, gets close to me, gets what he wants from me, and then leaves!_

It was then when I noticed a little piece of paper on the nightstand which I now wasn't there before.

_Oh, how considerate of him to leave me a note. It looks like he has feelings after all. Wish he would have written notes when we were younger, would have been a lot easier to burn him that way._

**Ayano,**

**I have some urgent business I have to attend to. I will be back A.S.A.P. Oh by the way, don't even go thinking I come into your life, get close to you, and get what I want from you then l leave. You know me, **_Yeah that's what I am worried about._** I would never do that to someone.**

**Kazuma**

That's when I squeezed the paper so hard my knuckles were white and my hands started cramping.

_That bastard really wants to die doesn't he?_

It was then I went to the deck(my apartment is on the 3rd floor) and saw Kazuma and Shawn.

_What the HELL? I burned that bastard alive to pay for what he did. Then I stabbed him in the heart for extra measure to make sure he was dead. Well from the edge of this deck to the roof isn't that far of a jump._

So I go into part of my living room so I could have a running start. While I am thinking about what I am doing I am completely oblivious to the fact that I have **ABSOLUTELY NO** clothes on. So I ran, jumped off the ledge, summoned Enraiha, trying to slash Shawn in half, but he dodged it.

I heard Kazuma say Oh boy under his breath without realizing why. Shawn's eyes were wide open, checking me out in a creepy way.

That's when Kazuma said "Guess you really haven't learned over the years."

"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean?"

He just pointed to me. I looked down to what he was pointing at, but when I did my face became a red as my Crimson Flame. Luckily, Kazuma still had that jacket of his and it covered most of my body.

"Next time, control your temper and be aware of your surroundings."

"Yeah, like you should be talking! You know I would try to go after you, and when you wrote the letter, how could you have possibly read minds?"

He smirked at that last question.

"I would just think you would have some decency **TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON.** And I just know you too well that it is really easy to read your mind."

"Well I was just-"

"_**Don't mean to spoil the moment, but I do believe we are forgetting where we are, and who you are dealing with at this exact moment in time."**_

He started twirling his finger in a circle and had this creepy smirk on his face.

_He is getting even creepier than he was four years ago. But then again, he looked more human back then. Now, his skin is a greyish-purple, his teeth more pointed, and his eyes were unimaginably bloodshot._

Kazuma just looked at him as lazily as he would look at everything else.

_Asshole._

That's when he pitched in a comment, "Well seeing as how you had ample time to attack us by now, I am guessing you don't plan on doing anything yet. So why Ayano? I'm sure that there are plenty of women you could torture."

"_**That's because I know Ayano better than anyone. Even you."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review,...And i know some of you are wondering why Jun gave Ayano up, here is the reason. Jun had seen Ayano at the cofee shop, but she looked very depressed. He knew it must have been love troubles. The only reason he really hooked up for her was for two reasons, one he pitied her and he had a small crush on her, he knew they wouldn't stay together, he just wanted her to be happy when they broke up. That's how it played out in the last chapter, or whatever chapter it happened. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OutLawMoon: Well here is the next chapter. There will be something suprising that Ayano will do at the end of the story so look for it.**

**I do not own Kaze no Stigma**

* * *

><p><span>Shawn POV<span>

As soon as I said that, the person who I expected to lose their top, didn't. She was just standing there speechless. It was _him_ that reacted, well he didn't say anything at first but you could see the turmoil that was coursing through his body. His pupils, usually dull amber, were now glowing blood red.

"That's it! I've had enough of your smartass comments."

It was then he sent out a slash of wind which was easily blocked, but what I didn't expect Ayano to be right behind me, let alone with the famous Crimson Flame, yeah the one who was used by the contractor that started the Kannagi's bloodline of fire magic users.

She swung Enraiha at me but I dodged it, barely, but I dodged it.

_Kazuma's jacket fits her in all the right places. Her curves are magnificent. Oops, guess he saw me checking her out, they must still love each other, which means I can still ruin their lives._

Unfortunately that was the last thought I thought, that I lost all consciousness. Kazuma had thrown a cheap shot to my cheek bone.

_That's what I get for losing focus on the fight._

Before they could do anymore damage to me, I teleported my ass to my hotel room so I could recuperate for a while.

Kazuma POV

"Next time you'll think about who you check out you sick ass!" I knew I was talking to no one, but I had to get it off my chest.

After a while I was able to calm down.

_Damn, I lost my temper; guess losing tempers runs in the family, even though they weren't my family anymore._

Yeah, I could have sent a slash of wind to knock him out, but when I saw him check out Ayano's half naked body, I snapped. I know that what I did was irrational, but my protectiveness of her got control of my body. I really need to learn to control my emotions.

Ayano POV

_Hold on a minute, Kazuma? Getting angry? Who is he and what has he done with Kazuma?_

Apparently, he saw the look on my face when I thought this.

He sighed "You know, not even I would have the audacity to check out a half, but in your case, purely naked woman."

He smirked. _Oh boy, here we go. He is going to say something perverted, I just know it. _He started coming closer to me.

"But considering that I have already seen what there is to see from your body, I can check it out as much as I want."

His lips were real close to mine and I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"You haven't changed one bit you pervert."

"Yeah, I could say the same thing to you. You're blushing as bad as you were when you were 16."

I sighed. "It's only when I am around you Kazuma."

"So your admitting it. You only act the way you do, just for me."

He was smiling, a genuine smile. _Damn, I haven't seen one of those since the day he 'died'. I really did miss him, didn't I? The day after _it _happened I thought I was seeing him everywhere. That's why I locked myself up in my room, to try to block out all the feelings. To try to block him out. Boy was I stupid, I knew I loved him, I would never admit it before but now, I think I just might. Of course just not right now._

So despite myself, I ran to him and gave him a bear hug. When he _finally_ realized what I was doing, he hugged my back. Then I just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I just cried, and he let me. Since I knew he wouldn't cry, I cried for both of us, because I could feel he missed me too. When my sobs were for the most part subsided, he flew mw back to the apartment to where we could get some much needed rest.

Kazuma POV

I didn't expect any of that from Ayano. First she laughed, a genuine laughed, and then it looked like she was real lost in thought. All of a sudden she ran to me as if her head was cut off and hugged me. Hard. I was breathless, I mean she was squeezing me pretty hard. That's when I felt something wet on my shirt.

_Shit. This is bad. I mean __**REAL**__ bad. Ayano doesn't cry. Well not usually._

"Ayano, why are you crying?"

She must not have heard me over her own sobs. She really did miss me. Well at least she's showing emotion, if she were still sixteen, she would keep it bottled up inside.

I smirked at this thought.

_She is the strongest gir-she's a woman now isn't she? Well she is the strongest _woman _and the most emotional I have ever met._

So when her sobs starting calming down, I decided it was about time to go back to the apartment.

Ayano POV

Again, I wake up to go puke my brains up.

_Ok, something is wrong with me. Well, in my case, it's only two choices. One I have the stomach flu, which I pray to every deity out there that that's case. Or I am p-pre-_pregnant, _and if I am is it Kazuma's or Jun's. Well speaking of the devil, he is starting to wake up._

"Ayano what's wrong?"

_Shit, what do I tell him? Ummm….oh I got it!_

"Well I think that I have a stomach flu, so I am going to go to the store to get some things."

"I'll go get it-"

"No! I mean, I'm still able to do things. Don't worry about me and go back to sleep."

_Actually, I am going to the store for some pregnancy tests._

"You can't tell me what to do, princess."

"I'll do whatever I want to do. Now go back to sleep."

"Only if you kiss me."

_Well, I was going to do that next if that didn't work, oh well I will definitely surprise him._

So I went onto the bed, straddled him, got real close to him and gave him one long, sweet passionate kiss. It took him a full three, yes I counted, seconds for him to start kissing me back. I was the one who broke the kiss.

"Now go back to sleep."

I gave him a death glare.

He growled in defeat.

"Fine."

_Now to go to the store for food and pregnancy tests._

Kazuma POV

She kissed me! Damn, when did she change? If I had asked her that four years ago she would blush like mad and yell at me. Why was she crouching in the bathroom? Wait, **STOMACH** flu? I have seen, and been through a stomach flu, and none of those people have ever puked. Neither have I for that matter. No way, she couldn't be, could she? Well, we'll see here in a little while now won't we?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, i was trying to add a little lemon, while it still being a story rating T. so please forgive me if it wasn't exactly what you expected. I promise that there will be another big action part coming up, if you considered the begining action packed.<strong>


	10. NOT PART OF: PLEASE READ, NEED IDEAS

**Hey, sorry to interupt the story, but I am in need for more ideas for the story. I can't think of anything, so as the readers who all want the story go in some direction, i ask you for some great ideas to make the story more interesting. Then as soon as you give the ideas, I can take over and hopefully write whatever you invision. Like I said, I am sorry for interupting the story, but if you want to read more of the story I desperately need ideas.**

**Thank You,**

**OutLawMoon610**


	11. Chapter 11

**OutLawMoon: Here is the next chapter. Thanks all of you who have given me good ideas. Now i have fresh ideas to put in the story. This one has pretty much no violence, and the end of this chapter will set up the next chapter so here you go.**

**I don't Kaze no Stigma. If i did, Kazuma would have already made a move on Ayano.**

* * *

><p><span>Shawn POV<span>

_Damn is he ever going to stop being stubborn?_

"So do we have a deal or not?"

"**I guess, you better get it though."**

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want, only if you hold up you're end."

"**No worries, she already knows me, and won't suspect a thing."**

_You can never be too careful though._

That's when I pulled something out of my jacket pocket.

"Here, when you get close enough, put this on her neck."

"**Why? What is it?"**

"It has something to do with my plan for total revenge."

So before he could answer back, I teleported myself out of the building and straight to my hotel room. To any rookie, the room looks very trashed, but if you know me well enough you know that it has something to do with war. I have blueprints everywhere, books stacked all over the place, and I had photos of everyone I know and need to meet. As soon as my stubborn ass friend completes the assignment, everything will be ready.

Ayano POV

This can't be happening. I am not ready! I can't be a mother. I will suck at it. Besides that, I have worse news, I don't know who the father is exactly. I mean, I have only done 'it' twice and they weren't that far from each other. Well, now since I know, I don't know who to tell, if anyone at all. I got it! I'll go see Ren after shopping. (Gotta make it look convincing to Kazuma that I really do have a stomach flu)

So I got some instant ramen and some carrots and started walking towards the Kannagi mansion.

_It's been a long time since I have been here, that's for sure. How long, three years? It's a long time to be away from your family._

So I walked the gate where I was greeted by cousins who recognized me right away, and took me to the meeting room.

It seemed that there were some people inside.

_I wonder what's going on._

When I was allowed to open up the door and come inside I was surprised to see my father, uncle, and Ren. Apparently they were surprised to see me too.

"Hello father."

"It's been a long time Ayano."

"Ayano!" That's when Ren ran over and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey Ren, you sure have grown. I have some things to talk to you about. Is it alright if I can hang out with him for a while?"

"Well, I see no problem with it. What about you Genma?"

"Very well, Ren I expect you home by night fall."

"Yes father."

_Yay, I can finally tell Ren some things .But I am going to take him to my apartment and hope Kazuma isn't there for a little bit._

Kazuma POV

_Ayano has been gone for quite some time, I better go and see what she is up to._

So I got out of bed, got my shirt on and headed out the door. That's when I saw her coming this way with someone, someone with blond hair and emerald green eyes.

_Ayano, what the hell are you doing bringing Ren here?_

"No way, that's why you were banished?"

_He must still be too focused on their conversation to notice me, better make the entrance then._

"God, have you been steroids? You are almost as tall as me."

His eyes widened in shock. If I didn't know better it looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He turned a little pale, and slowly turned his head towards me. I smiled at him.

"Ayano, am I being punked?"

"Trust me, I was thinking the same thing when I saw him come out of his grave."

"Kazuma!" Damn, he can run pretty fast. He hugged me very hard too.

"How've you been doing kid? Well I don't that's the right word now, is it?"

"How are you here? I saw you put into a casket and be buried into the ground!"

"Yeah I am wondering the same thing. I'll tell you what I know, but I think it might be safer to talk about inside."

"Ok, is this all you wanted to talk about Ayano?"

"No there is something much more important I need to talk to you about."

Ren POV

_I knew it! I knew Kazuma wasn't dead. Well, I might be partly lying about that. I mean after all, I did cry a lot when they buried him. All I want to know is what is going on._

"So, buddy, how have you been for the last four years?"

"Well, after Ayano was banished, they appointed me as heir. So I have been training a lot. I have been doing a lot of missions, most of them easy, but I have been on some strange ones. Now could you explain how you are here, in front of me?"

He smirked. "Well, before I was back to breathing, the Spirit King of wind gave me a vision."

"What was the vision?"

"I was standing in front of him, and he said he had to resurrect me because I would be the only one to stop the evil that's coming. And if I complete the assignment, I will be able to die when my lover dies."

"And what would happen if you didn't?"

"I get to go straight to the pits of hell."

_Huh, so there really is a hell. Well I guess if anyone would find that out it would be my brother. He always manages to find trouble._

"Ayano what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, I got something I want to talk to you privately. Kazuma, I swear, if you eavesdrop on our conversation, I will make sure you go to hell."

_Oh, no. Ayano doesn't swear that much. Besides that, she always keeps that swear._

"What would be so important to tell Ren, you couldn't tell me?"

"Something I can't tell you right now. Besides you already got me to say that I am in love with you."

"You have?"

"Ren, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to get her to talk."

"Hey watch what you say, you might regret it in the future."

"Fine I won't eavesdrop."

Ayano close the door to the bedroom.

"So what has been bothering you Ayano?"

"….."

"Ayano, no matter what you say I won't judge you."

She said something, but I couldn't hear it.

"What? I didn-"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Oh, well, I thought you didn't want Kazuma to hear."

"This room is sound proof, and fire proof."

"Oh, well then congratulations. Is it Kazuma's?"

"That's the thing. I don't know if it's his or Jun's."

"Jun? Who is Jun?"

"He was my ex-fiancé."

"Why don't you just tell Kazuma?"

"Do you know what would happen if he heard that the baby wasn't his? He would probably go and kill Jun since he….well you know…"

"Oh, OH _that._ Yeah he might go berserk or he might just want the baby to grow up thinking Kazuma is the real father."

"Yeah, but I just don't think I will be a good mom."

"Ayano, that should the last thing you should worry about, when I was a kid, you treated me like my mother should have treated me."

"Ayano! Someone is here to see you!"

"Who is it? Do you know?"

"By the feels of it, it's probably your ex."

Ayano POV

_Jun? I wonder what he wants to talk about?_

"Hey Jun, what's up?"

"Jun looked over my shoulder to find Kazuma on the couch watching TV, and Ren sitting on the bed.

_Kazuma, you lazy ass._

"Ayano, is there any way that me and you could go on a walk, there is something I have to tell you alone."

"Sure, is that ok with you two?"

"I don't mind Ayano."

"Kazuma?"

"Just be back before nightfall."

"Alright, ok Jun, let's go."

_What does he want to talk about?_

"So what's up?"

"Well, I don't want to talk about it right now, so how about you follow me to where it is safe to talk about. Oh here I got you a necklace."

"It's cute, thanks."

He smiled, I don't know why, but he smiled. Something is up, he doesn't smile that much. Wait, why are we headed to an alleyway?

_Shit! He is luring me away from people. But, I don't want to run away. Why don't I want to run away, or summon Enraiha?_

"You know, being part yoma isn't half bad. Now you can't do a damn thing to protect yourself."

Just then he gave me a left hook to my head and knocked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...i am thinking there are probably only be three to four more chapters...and some critism would help me out<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**OutLawMoon: Hey here is the next chapter, I would like to say that this story has pretty much written itself. There have been so many ideas of how it could have gone a different course, but this is the way it took, so i would like to thank you all for reading this far in my story. I had no idea that my first story would be this popular. If you have any ideas on how the story should go, or you you totally take my ideas and add your own twist to the story. **

**I do not own Kaze no Stigma, trust me, if I owned it, there would be more to the series.**

* * *

><p><span>Kazuma POV<span>

"You're letting her go alone? With someone you barely know?"

"No, I got a special job for you Ren. You are going to follow them, call me if he starts doing anything suspicious, it doesn't even have to be that suspicious to call, I want to make sure she doesn't get taken away again."

"Great, what would happen if I can't call you?"

"Don't worry, I have that taken care of now go."

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Sure little brother."

"Hey I am not that little anymore."

"BYE!"

I shoved him out the door with my wind, he really needed to make sure Ayano wasn't going to do anything rash. Scratch that, she always does something rash, I am making sure she doesn't burn Jun half to death.

*BEEP*BEEP*

TEXT

_Ayano is being lead to an abandoned alley, do you want me to follow?_

Yeah, just keep some distance….don't want you to get caught spying.

_You make it sound like I am a perv…He's putting something around Ayano's neck….COME RIGHT NOW….WE ARE OFF THE MAIN ROAD!_

Be right there.

_Damn it, I knew something was off with him. Wait, what would he possibly want Ayano? He practically gave Ayano to me, like he didn't want her so why take her? God, he can't be doing that bastard's dirty work could he? I have to hurry!_

Ayano POV

"Why can't I control my body?"

"I have a physic ability that lets me control someone's body."

"Here, it's a present from someone, someone who is _dying_ to see you."

"Ayano!"

Ren was running to me, probably trying to help me.

"Ren, get out of here, before he gets you! I don't want this to turn out how it did four years ago, just run as fast as you can and don't look back! If anything get Kazuma!"

"What about me? Hey Jun, you aren't by any chance working for Shawn, are you?"

"So what if I am?"

Kazuma smiled a very evil smile that kinda scared me.

"I get to kill you. That's what."

"Then, yeah, I work for Shawn."

_Jun works for Shawn? To think I might have been married to him is nightmarish. I could see it now, I would be cooking dinner and he would come from behind and knock me out and give my body to Shawn. I'll have a nightmare about this for sure._

Kazuma charged at Jun. "You son of a-"

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you." He had a remote of some kind in his hand and flipped a switch.

Ok, what was that just now? I feel as if something is slowly taking over my body. Why am I having thoughts of killing Kazuma? I _really _want to kill Kazuma right now.

"Did you know Ayano has been setting you up? She's been setting you up for four years."

"What? Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Why would Ayano want to kill me anyways? I knew she was in love with me when she was sixteen, why put herself through all that turmoil?"

"How do you know it wasn't an act? Just something for you to throw your guard down?"

"Because Ayano is a bad lair."

"Shut up, or I'll kill you!" _That's not my voice, I would never say that to someone, well I wouldn't say that to him like the way I just did._

"Ayano, is everything alright?"

_No someone is controlling my body help me! _"Yeah, everything is fine, sorry about worrying you."

"What have you done to her Jun?"

"Me? Absolutely nothing, didn't you hear her, she is fine."

"No she isn't. I have two reasons, one she would never kill anyone, and two she hardly apologizes to me, and if she does, she would look like she is on the edge of tears and would say it very quietly."

_Wow, I didn't think he knew me that well, but then again, he has been watching me like a pervert, so he probably got the information that way._

"You know her that well huh? Well you see the little device around her neck, well it lets another person outside that body to control her emotions, thoughts, and body. Just don't look at me, I am not controlling the body, someone else is. I will let you take a guess."

"Shawn." They both look at me, Jun looked at me as if I shouldn't be able to talk, and Kazuma gave me a what-are-you-thinking-look.

"What? Did I guess right? Oh yeah, guess I did since he is the only one who _**wants to kill me!**_

"**Actually Ayano, it's quite the opposite. I want to very much keep you alive, I just want to limit the competition."**

"_**Did you get what I asked for in exchange?"**_(Changed the wording for Jun, he will now be bold italic)

"**Of course, I always keep my promises."**

_And I am a monkey's uncle._

"**Don't believe me, name one promise I have broken."**

"Well there was this time-er no that was postponed. Then there was another time-no, that one you kept. Wait I know- no, that one was a joke. Huh, guess you have kept all your promises, wait how do I remember all of this, I could barely remember the middle school I went to before I moved to live with my dad."

"When were you out of the Kannagi mansion?"

"**When her parents divorced."**

"Wait, how do you know that, I didn't tell a living soul about that, not even Ren knows that!"

"**Ah, well that's because our brains are attached to each other's so me and you know what our thoughts are."**

"Well if that's true then do what I am thinking."

"**Hah, not the way you would want me to."**

"What did you think?"

"For him to kiss my ass."

"That's it, out of all the things that go on in your mind, that was the most powerful thing you could have thought?"

"Hey you don't know what goes on in my mind."

"How long have I been with you again? Was it a year? No it was more like six _years_, and for those six years I have learned what you think going into battle, what cake you hate, what comments get you riled up the most, hell, I even know when you went to bed each night."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew- wait what? You know what time I went to sleep! You stalker!"

As me and Kazuma were talking, slowly felt Shawn's hate for me and Kazuma rise. Shouldn't he know that I am in love with Kazuma and not him.

"**Ayano, kill him."**

"WHAT! AAAAH, NO! I WILL NOT KILL HIM! Sure, why not, it's been a while since I had a challenge."

"I am _not_ fighting her."

"**Then don't fight, just stand there and let her kill you."**

"No I will not do that either, but why don't you grow some and fight me yourself."

My body is starting to burn. I realized it was because I was resisting, well trying to at least, if I kept it up I was afraid I would do damage to my unborn child. So I had to do what he said, of course I made sure the child stayed out of my mind, so he wouldn't kill it too.

"Kazuma, I can't stop my body, get Ren and go, you'll have your chance, just not today."

"There is no way in hell I am letting you get kidnapped again. I still hate myself for that."

He really cared for me, which I am so thankful for. If only I could tell him some things but I am afraid he won't be there for me to tell him.

"Kazuma, I didn't say give up I said go and plan for a way to get _us _back! Now go I can't fight it much longer, and I really don't want to fight you."

"Shawn, I will be keeping my eyes on you!"

_I hope you win Kazuma, I don't know how I would cope without you, and Shawn if you can read this or see it or whatever, I have never, __**never **__loved you. So you can go to hell._

He just smirked, and then I was reacquainted with the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...and some critism would be okay...i hope you weren't confused by the way it turned out, if you are, just tell me and i will do my best to clear it up.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**OutLawMoon:Hey guys here is the next chapter. The chap is very short but has alot of stuff in it. But i do promise you my next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

><p><span>Kazuma POV<span>

"Kazuma, what are we going to do? Ayano is counting us!"

_US, what did she mean by US? Us means more than one person last time I checked the dictionary. She can't mean to try to change Shawn, he was way past saving when he killed me. Could it mean that she wasn't thinking right?_

"Kazuma, I think I know what she meant by _us_. Remember when she wanted to tell me something and not you?"

"Yeah, I mean it was earlier today."

"Well, what she told me would make sense to what she said back there."

"Well when are you going to stop beating around the bush and tell me."

_Something tells me I know what he is going to be, which I pray to every deity that it isn't the case. Well in this situation at least._

"Well I think it should be her place to say it but she was too afraid to say it to you, Kazuma, she's pregnant."

_God damn it, why do I have to be good at putting stuff together? There isn't much we can do to ensure that both the baby and Ayano can come out unharmed. _

"Why me? What else did she tell you?"

"She, well she said, I won't get burned for what I am saying will I?"

"Will you get to the chase, I will make sure no one hurts you."

"She said she doesn't know who the father is."

"Greeeaaaattt. Wait, who else?"

"All she said was Jun."

"Awesome."

"Well I got some friends I need to contact if we are going to make this out alive."

_Ayano, please, just for once, be as stubborn as you were back then._

Ayano POV

_This must be the old hospital that closed a little after I was born. Why does he have to tie me down to this bed? Besides that every time I think of burning the ropes, my body gets a burning pain that starts at my stomach and when it gets to my head, the pain increases tenfold. So as soon as the thought of burning the ropes occur I immediately change my thoughts, so I don't damage the baby. Whoever's the father, I pray it is Kazuma's, damn that bastard Jun. _

"Ah, Ayano you're awake. How are you?"

"Please spare me with the flattery, since we both know how I feel about you."

"Oh really?"

_He does have some sexiness to him I guess. Wait what? I have never, _never,_ thought he was cute. Not once in my entire existence. _

"What's wrong Ayano? Having a hard time sorting out your feelings? Have you forgotten that our brains are connected?"

_Yes._

"Oh poor Ayano. Did you also know you dream about a family in your sleep? Why isn't it with me?"

"That's easy, I. Don't. Love. You."

"If you don't then why did your body act the way it did to me four years ago?"

"What are you talking about, I never kissed you."

"Oh really?"

My mind was being bombarded with images that happened the night Kazuma died.

"No, I didn't, I would never do anything like that with you! EVER! These are your dreams!"

"No Ayano, why do you think I killed Kazuma that night? I killed him so that we could be together. I just hadn't expected you to be so mad that you would set your whole body on fire and burn the ropes, but that just delayed things. After tonight you will be mine for all eternity."

"Like hell."

_Where's Kazuma when you need him? _

He started walking towards a medicine table grabbed something and came over to me. It was a syringe.

"What's in there?"

"A new serum that makes someone fall for whomever they look at first after twenty minutes after given the dose."

_Like hell, I would never love you._

"We'll see."

Kazuma POV

"Well, that sucks, Ren, how good have you gotten while training."

"Umm, I might be able to fight Ayano, and get a draw,"

"Well that's good."

"If she were still sixteen."

"Yeah, at the first sign of death high tail it and run. Got it?"

"You guys are in this that deep? Jeez, I don't know what's worse, your sense of friends or your sense of finding trouble."

"Hey, I can't help it that he doesn't like forgiving and forgetting, and trouble finds me, I don't go looking for it."

"Yeah, and I was born yesterday. Do you even know where Ayano was taken?"

"Well I have hunch, but we only have a little more time left."

"Before what?"

"My lifespan goes. The spirit king can only keep a body alive for so long. Unless we make a contract, the spirit king can only keep a body alive for about two weeks. That means I have until mid-night to find and kill Shawn. Will you help me, little brother?

"Why not, besides someone has to bail you two out. So where are we going first?"

"We are going to an abandoned hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>So you know what to do, besides you know you want to...and dont be shy about giving ideas i will totally read them...and if you are confused about the story then dont be shy abou that either.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**OutLawMoon: Hey here is the next chapter...its kinda long and maybe a little boring but i promise next chap. will deal with alot of action...**

**I do not own Kaze no Stigma...trust me it wouldn't be the way it was if i did own it**

* * *

><p><span>Kazuma POV<span>

_How many yoma are there? I've killed about fifty of the without too much effort, but Ren looks like he has go about half left. Hell, we haven't even gotten inside yet. I wonder if they just keep regenerating, if so that would make a lot of sense. God damn it I need to get to Ayano now! She has a lot of explaining to do. Where are these guys coming from? I've had enough of this._

"Alright I've had enough! Ren keep them busy for a while."

When I said this Ren was pushed to the ground.

"No prob. That shouldn't be hard, considering THEY ARE SWARMING ME!"

Over the years I have been able to master using the contractor power. Well most of it, it depends if I lose my top which I might start losing my energy. So I am going to take a chance and hop that I still have a contract.

_Spirits of the wind, in the name of the contract, please lend me your power._

All of a sudden the wind starting picking up speed I smirked but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Hey Kazuma, hate to ruin your happy moment but could you please speed up!"

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are starting to become a mini Ayano."

"No I only get this way when I am pissed off."

"Well, what made you become pissed off?"

"They have the audacity to kidnap the only person who was like a sister to me, then they send these weaklings to try and drain our energy!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" I said it more than asked it, knowing him, I already knew what he was going to say.

_We're going to kick their asses!_

"We're going to kick their asses!"

"Well what are you standing around for?"

Even though Ren was heir to the Kannagi clan, he didn't get Enraiha probably because Ayano needed something to guard herself with. I wonder when I became a softie. Well I won't when I find those two bastards. I swear, if they did anything to Ayano, I am going to kill them until they wouldn't want to come back alive.

Ayano POV

I couldn't have, could I? I don't know what to think, what should I do? I hate being useless. Just then I heard what sounded like a tornado come from outside. I wanted to yell or scream so he would know where I am but every time I thought about it, that burning sensation came so I couldn't.

_It's been nearly fifteen minutes, Kazuma hurry up!_

Just then the door was thrown open.

"Kazuma? Oh great, first the freak show now you."

"_**Ah, Ayano, that hurt. Oh well your body could pay off what you said."**_

"Like hell. I don't remember why I decided to become your fiance now that I am thinking about it. Most likely you looked good at the time, or I was desperate."

"_**You little bitch!"**_

He then jumped on me, I guarded my stomach, why I don't know, and I know I want an abortion though. I don't know why it took four freaking years though. Probably expected Kazuma to be alive again, and targeted me again.

He started ripping my clothes, of course I fought back. I kicked him in the mouth three times, the chest five times, and his groin ten times, he still didn't get off of me. Apparently Kazuma was here, because I think everyone could see the tornado that formed from a mile away. I hope he could still track people, if so he should be able to see how pissed off Jun was getting, and he probably did, because I could hear the glass doors to the entrance break. He was here in an instant. The looked on his face kinda made me scared.

"Kazuma, help me!"

"Really, you brought Ren here? You died by the same person we fought four years ago, and you want to bring him along for the ride? You are a horrible brother."

His face softened, but only a bit. Mainly to the fact I was about to get raped.

"Get your dirty ass off of her or I will make sure you won't have a body recognizable to be yours!"

"_**Oooh, looks like someone has a temperamental problem."**_

"Kazuma, hate ruin this moment but I can't control my body."

Just then my whole body came on fire, burned the ropes that were holding me to the bed, summoned Enraiha and started charging. Then I realized who I was going to charge. I wanted to tell Kazuma to protect Ren but the words wouldn't form in my mouth. I could only get wide eyed and try to stop it, one word did form though.

"REN!"

He could only turn around and see my sword come down, luckily he had little damage, I was able to put away Enraiha at the last second.

"**So you do have a little control over your body. Well done Ayano, but tell me, how did you pull it off?"**

"I don't know, maybe you let me, maybe you would think I would swing at him on purpose."

"**And you were going on about how you don't really know me."**

"Yeah, sure whatever, what do you really want from me?"

"**I want your everything."** He smiled evilly at me.

"Sorry not happening." _Kazuma?_

He looked like a crazed murderer, if that makes sense. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Ayano, drink this." He tossed a bottle to me.

"What the hell is it, you aren't drugging me are you?"

"Before we faced Bernhardt your father gave this potion, I said I didn't need it, but I kept it anyways."

What he said made my blood boil. I looked down at the floor to hide my expression.

"Kazuma, are you saying you had that potion with you four years ago?"

"Yeah, well, you see, Ayano don't get pissed, but I kind of forgot it was in my pocket, and my hands were tied so I couldn't get it even if I wanted to."

_You bastard!_

Things started becoming a blur after that. I remember things melting around me, then sudden darkness.

Kazuma POV

"Ayano!"

Things were melting then she just fainted. What the hell? She was never like that before, I mean she would melt thing, once she almost burned my jacket completely, but fainting? That one's new. What is happening?

"**I feel like I am on fire! What the hell woman? Do you always burn your body? I am glad you fainted, now we can get serious."**

"Wait, you feel whatever she feels you feel?"

"**I thought we already established that already, whatever I feel she will feel, because of these necklaces we are wearing. So I wouldn't kill me too fast."**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...hope i entertained you guys...i mean if i didn't you wouldn't be reading my story...but you know what to do...<strong>


	15. not part of storyagain:

**Hey guys, i feel real bad about this, but i need more ideas, its been awile since i was able to get on a computer(High school gives you tons of work), and i haven't found anything to incorprate into my story, so i am looking to you, as my readers for anything you want me to put in this story.**

**thank you for reading my story!**

**OutLawMoon610**


	16. READERS INFO!

_**Hey whats up soo sorry with the long wait but important note...i am rewriting the entire story in 3rd person because i dont like the way things are going...same story **_

_**some of the lines will be in there but bbbbiiiiiiiigggggg changes to plot...it ought to make a lot more sense now...same titl but it will say rewrite easier than deleting **_

_**this story...that way you can still see what progress i will hopefully have the first three chapters and will be posted by sunday...thanks for continued support and you **_

_**will hear more from me on suday...thanks**_


End file.
